


Whole

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angsty Start, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Wanted Good Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he had been in pieces but now he could be whole.</p><p>Semi-companion writing to Pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

Her body froze at the sight of him.

He wasn’t what she had remembered him before. He looked rugged with fur strapped across his abdomen. He held a darker complexion, surely from his travels. His hair had grown but it looks like he’d kept them as braids. He looked younger, as if cheating age.

In his hand was a worn looking staff, the edges had long lost their glimmer. Scratches crisscrossed the surface of the metal. It was weathered, just as he was.

But his eyes were as blue as they could ever. No more of the mask hiding how sapphire they were.

 

His posture was awkward, as if unsure of how to carry himself but he longer needed to hide. He gripped his staff tightly, afraid she would turn him away. Maybe, there was a small part that would welcome him; he bet on that.

She was almost the same as he remembered her except her hair was longer, braided behind her back. Her gray eyes were muddled but they looked clear bow.

How long has it been? One year? Two years?

They lost count.

She was still the inquisitor but he had done all that he could. Had he been a fool to leave her? He was.

Journeying around Thedas was painful, Fade or not. For each little tone had her touch, each little blade of grass had her tale. Each little fiber of Thedas held her memory a little too fondly.

It was a challenge evading her searching. He was a god after all. He hid himself, buried in the Fade as he sought the answers.

The mark always called to him. It was his power after all. And that little link always let him know where she was, what she was doing and how near she was.

He could remember the desperation in her spirit when he left or the regret when she kissed Cullen or maybe he could also point the fear of her dreams. He knew them all and it truly felt like he was cheating. For he knew every fiber of her but her not of him.

He switched his weight to his other foot; more unsure if this was a good idea.

She stood there, here mouth opening and closing; a little unsure. She toyed with her fingers, anxious to know if this man was real. She was tired of her illusions.

"Are you real?" She spoke her voice heavy with emotion. She gripped the hem of her cream tunic.

He chuckled, the sound so foreign to his own ears. He relaxed, the wrinkles by his eyes showing.

"Perhaps. That would mean I am dreaming as well."

She let out a choked laugh, her expression a cross between hurt and glee. She stared at him, her expression so confusing.

Lavellan rose her hand and she slapped herself. It was hard and.she hissed at the strike. Silas stared in shock at her action. He strode towards her, eyes hard at her self-inflicted pain.

He gently cupped her cheek, cool eyes examining the angry red welt on her fair skin. His eyes sought her and he scolded, “Have you gone mad,  _da’len_?!”

But she didn’t answer him. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down from them. They trickled down her bruised skin.

"You’re real." She spoke in relief. Varric had told her to slap herself every time she saw him. On most cases, she’d wake up but this time the pain stung but it hardly mattered.

He was frozen, the fear crept on him. Should he leave? He felt her swollen cheek on his palm; he didn’t notice she had cradled it in her arms.

"You’ve been gone too long." She wept upon his hand. He gave her a grim smile, yes, he had been gone by a long time.

"I have returned. Ah, but by a much later date than I would have wanted." He stumbled on the words as his throat tightened, bottling in the emotions.

"Are you staying?"

Should he? Could he?

"If you’ll have me."

She released his hand and it fell to his side. They were both silent.

“ _Vhenan_.” He whispered, his last straw. It was a desperate move, that je know and he should have no right to call her that. He was a monster who tore her heart apart and left it to the wolves. No, he had ravaged her heart, tearing the soft muscles until he consumed every measly piece of it. It fed him, sated that emptiness in him but it was a fleeting remedy.

For the heart always searched for its home and he let it guide him back to her.

The word glides across her skin like a soothing balm. So foreign but familiar. It washed away the pain or was that his magic? She relished the sound of his Elven tongue. She missed that sound.

“ _Emma na’en._ " A soft whisper, as if the prayer he had longed for.

His heart soar from his chest and his arms caged her small body. His nose pressed on her locks, inhaling her earthy scent. She was just as he remembered. The warmth bathe him and he held back the tears his emotions were trying to spill.

She had waited all this time he could not help but tell himself how much of a monster he was. He did not deserve this but he wanted it, craved it.

He could regret it all later. He could be mauled by Iron Bull, chastised by Dorian or be made a villain in Varric’s next novel. He hardly cared.

Maybe it had hurt to pick up the pieces of himself the entire time. Maybe it had been so bad that she cried her eyes red,or tore her throat screaming or drank herself to oblivion. It was stupid, a pathetic escape. Maybe she bled a little too much trying to fill anything in the emptiness in her chest. She hardly cared how broken she had been.

Finally, they were  **whole**.

… Bonus…

( _Italicized is Lavellan)_

"Heart racing. Palms cold. Would she spun me away? No. Vehnan."

_"Eyes tired. Shocked. He’s here. Pain. Tightening in the chest. Why?"_

"Surprised. Her red cheek. I’m not worthy. Skyhold."

_"Relief. End of nightmares. Finally. Hopeful. He’s real."_

"Home.Warmth spreading around me. A sense of familiarity. Her."

"The joy over the pain. White hot, bright like the sun. She’s here. Whole."

Cole watched from the top of the wall, he knew he wasn't needed but he just wanted to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Emma Na'en - Emma [I am], Na'en[Your + plural]


End file.
